This invention generally relates to a magnetic disc apparatus which is used in an external storage unit of an electronic computer system, and more particularly, to a magnetic head supporting assembly for use in a magnetic disc apparatus.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate schematically an example of a conventional magnetic disc apparatus which includes a magnetic disc drive assembly 10 disposed on a base (not shown) and a magnetic head supporting assembly 20 disposed on the base for supporting magnetic heads 8 at predetermined relationships with respect to the magnetic disc 2 for facilitating magnetic recording and reproducing thereon.
The magnetic disc drive assembly 10 comprises a spindle motor 1a, a spindle 1 connected to the spindle motor 1a and a plurality of magnetic discs 2 supported by the spindle 1 for rotation in the direction of an arrow A. The magnetic head supporting assembly 20 comprises a plurality of actuator arms 3, a plurality of suspension arms 4 each having a magnetic head 8 mounted at one end thereof and connected to the actuator arm 3 at the other end thereof, and a plurality of screws 5 for connecting the actuator arm 3 to the suspension arm 4 respectively. The head supporting assembly 20 further comprises a plurality of spacers 6 disposed between the actuator arms 3 for vertically spacing the actuator arms 3 at a predetermined interval between each other and a plurality of mounting screws 7 for rigidly joining the spacers 6 to the actuator arms 3.
Each actuator arm 3 is connected to an actuator arm drive unit (not shown) for reciprocating the actuator arm 3 toward the axis of the disc 2 or toward the outer periphery thereof in parallel with respect to the surface of the disc 2 whereby the magnetic head can write (record) and read (reproduce) data at any desired position on the disc surface. The number of magnetic discs 2 and magnetic heads 8 are determined in accordance with the amount of data to be stored.
The thus constructed conventional magnetic head supporting assembly 20 has inconveniences in that, since the mounting positions of the suspension arms 4 are superposed one upon another in the axial direction of the spindle 1, the screws 5 must be introduced from the upper side of the assembly 20 to fixedly mount the suspension arms 4 on the actuator arm 3. Accordingly, it is difficult for assembly men to gain access to the mounting position of each of the suspension arms, i.e. the screws 5, when attaching or detaching the suspension arms one by one after their assembly. In order to replace any suspension arm 3, the actuator arm 3 must first be detached from the spacers 6, and then after attaching a new one to the actuator arm 3, this actuator arm is again attached to the spacers 6. Thus, assembly is both time consuming and troublesome.